


you are an angel & i’m only a flower but i will tell you my desire if it’s the last thing i do

by yukheiis



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: Confessions, Dumb Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Shy, hyuck is an angel, mark is in love, mark is super shy, markhyuck, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukheiis/pseuds/yukheiis
Summary: in which mark decides haechan could be an angel and so he tells him the truth.





	you are an angel & i’m only a flower but i will tell you my desire if it’s the last thing i do

MARK LEE DOESN'T know when it starts.

He doesn't know when he starts feeling the butterflies in his stomach, he doesn't know when he starts daydreaming about a specific boy, he doesn't know when he starts catching himself staring.

Mark Lee doesn't know when his crush on Donghyuck Lee begins. All he knows is that he's fallen too deep to ever get back up, and that terrifies him.

 

Donghyuck's splayed out across Mark's bed on a warm afternoon, focused on some English literature that Mark's already read and pretends to read just so that he can have a reason to ask Donghyuck to come over. Mark, from the desk chair he's sitting on, has his book up in front of him, but his eyes are somewhere else, watching the boy a few feet away from him furrow his eyebrows when he comes to a word he doesn't understand or his lips mouthing along the words silently-

And then his cheeks feel like they're on fire when Donghyuck glances over and catches him staring, corner of his lips quirking up in that really cute way he always does when something catches his attention.

"Something wrong?" He asks, voice barely a whisper and a teasing tone to it, and Mark blushes and sinks lower into his seat. He knows it's obvious by the red cheeks and his stuttering head when he shakes it, but Donghyuck just giggles and goes back to reading the book.

Mark doesn't miss the way Donghyuck looks at him every five minutes or so after that.

 

Mark gets a text from Donghyuck on a Friday night, asking him to get ice cream together. Mark doesn't really know why he's asking him, especially on a Friday night by themselves and Mark starts to overthink things because.. could this be a date? It was just the two of them, together, going to get ice cream. Mark concludes this is a friend date. Just two best friends, going out to get ice cream together on a friday night with no one else. Just besties. With absolutely platonic feelings and not one falling head over heels for the other. 

Donghyuck looks pretty under soft pink lights of the ice cream parlor, honey skin contrasting against the pastel themed store. He’s wearing a slightly big black sweater tucked into black ripped jeans, and he’s literally a model. The god of beauty. Carved by god himself. Mark can't keep his eyes off of him, and at this point he knows that he's not being secretive in any way, but he honestly couldn't care any less.

Donghyuck could be an angel, Mark decides, when they're sliding into booths across from each other and Donghyuck's smiling the biggest smile he's ever seen with a vanilla milkshake in his hands. "Wanna try?" He asks, quirking his eyebrows up as he slides the milkshake towards Mark. The two straws clink onto the rim in sync, and that’s when it hits Mark that this.. This is definitely a date. Mark just grins and shakes his head, watching Donghyuck shrug happily and go back to sipping his milkshake.

“I think I might love you,” Mark thinks. 

 

 

"Donghyuck?" Mark whispers on a Tuesday afternoon when they're sitting under rustling trees on a picnic.

Donghyuck looks over at him, eyebrows raised as he nods. "Yes?" He asks, voice small and cute like it always is. His light brown hair is like a halo above his head in the sunlight, lips purple from popsicles Mark packed.

Mark visibly swallows, straightening his posture as Donghyuck shuffles around on the blanket to cross his legs and properly face Mark. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

And Mark momentarily feels something tighten in his chest as he hears Donghyuck's sickeningly sweet voice, always the softest and nicest whenever it comes to something that concerns him. He's usually loud and outgoing and he usually teases Mark to the point where he's unsure if they're truly best friends, but when it's something serious like this all that goes out the door and Mark can see how much he really cares for him.

Mark exhales through his mouth, and he bites his bottom lip as he looks down at the blanket beneath them.

"I'm not good at, like, the whole getting to it part so I'm just going to say it. I don't really know how to, and I'm really nervous so I'm sorry if I'm awkward, but, uh. I.. kind of, like you? Like, in more than a best friend way? And um, I just really needed to get it off my chest and you don't have to do anything, this doesn't have to change things between us because honestly I just really needed-"

Mark's rambling and stammering is cut off by cold lips quickly pressing to his, his eyes widening and blinking as he realizes what just happened.

Donghyuck pulls back, shy, and he sheepishly smiles as he chews on his bottom lip.

"Sorry. I kind of wanted you to shut up," Donghyuck says, and Mark nervously laughs.

"Oh, sorry," Mark whispers, eyebrows furrowing as he pulls at a thread on his sock. He's really unsure about this whole situation and he doesn't understand at all what Donghyuck meant by that kiss. Mark's just really bad at reading people.

"So, um, what does that mean?" He asks, awkward as he looks up at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck smiles, the damn smile that makes Mark's heart flutter in his chest and the butterflies erupt from their cages. It's the smile he sees in his dreams when there's clouds in the sky, the smile he sees on the boy he loves.

"Nothing," Donghyuck shrugs and Mark's heart is ripped out his chest.

"Oh," he whispers emptily, shoulders slouching down as his heart deflates on the picnic basket. He refuses to make eye contact anymore and he zeros in on watching a single ant make it's way across their blanket with a crumb on it’s back.

His sudden sulking is interrupted by a smack on his bicep.

"Of course it means something, you idiot!" Donghyuck exclaims, unbelievably. Mark widens his eyes and he looks up at Donghyuck shaking his head. "It means I like you back! It took you forever to finally confess. I wasn't going to do it first, but Jesus if you were any slower I think I might've gone insane."

Mark feels so relieved, kind of shocked, and really embarrassed when Donghyuck finishes, and he gulps as he lays back on the picnic blanket. He looks up through the tree branches and into the blue sky, white clouds like cotton, and his breath momentarily hitches when Donghyuck lays down next to him and intertwines their fingers together.

A shy smile makes its way onto Mark's face as they lay there for what feels like a really long time but is really just a few minutes.

"So.. Do you, maybe, want to be my boyfriend?" Mark whispers, throat dry and nervous. He doesn't even look at Donghyuck when he asks, just stares in between the branches nervously and feels Donghyuck tighten his fingers around Mark's.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Donghyuck teases, and Mark knows damn well he heard him clearly but he rolls his eyes fondly, clears his throat and rolls onto his side.

"I said, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Mark asks, a little more confident now as he looks directly into Donghyuck's shining eyes. He can see his happiness through them, and the smile on his face is enough to make Mark's heart soar twenty million feet above them.

Donghyuck nods, smile becoming even brighter and he launches himself across the tiny space between them to wrap his arms around Mark.

"Of course I do!"

And if they spend the rest of that Tuesday afternoon picnic holding hands and giggling with the brightest smiles on their face, well, only their camera rolls will know. 

When Mark’s in front of Donghyuck’s house after walking him home from what very well may be the best picnic he’s ever gone to, Donghyuck squeezes their intertwined hands and then he lets go, going up to open the gate to his house. Mark watches, smiling, rocking on the back of his heels like lovesick teenagers do when Donghyuck suddenly sprints back and launches himself into Mark’s arms. 

He pecks a soft kiss onto Mark’s right cheek, arms on his shoulders and he grins when he stares into Mark’s eyes. 

“Bye, boyfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first evr oneshot n i just really love soft crushy markhyuck so pls leave kudos and let me know what u think <3


End file.
